


To Die For

by usermechanics



Series: usermechanics' Love Live All Stars Request-a-Thon [9]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: After a time apart due to forced isolation, Dia and Mari, loving girlfriends, get back together.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Ohara Mari
Series: usermechanics' Love Live All Stars Request-a-Thon [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659109
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	To Die For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Ok so
> 
> Sorry that this took so long. I suddenly got barraged by a fuckton of homework and finals and shit and covid and everything. The good news is that I'm graduating, though, so I promise that things are going to be a lot easier for me now.
> 
> Loosely based on [the song by Aurora UK of the same name.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_6sMY3GPlr4/)

It had been a long time coming.

Nobody really could remember why Numazu had been put on lockdown. Days in isolation had a tendency to blur into weeks and months without anyone really noticing or caring. Outside of a wave of initial angst that people felt from not being able to see one another, people were usually able to find their way and make everything seem as normal as it could get. Even then, everyone was still able to feel a bit of woe throughout their time alone.

Nobody had felt it quite like Dia, bereft of her beloved girlfriend for months. As much as she was able to appreciate the phone calls and video chats that they had daily, it was absolutely no substitute for having her in person. Sure, she was able to see the smile that was always on Mari’s face, but it never shined the same way that it did when she saw her in real life, and the camera wasn’t able to peer into her golden gaze and see the mischief that was saturated in it. Whenever she saw it, she felt herself wanting to be closer than they could be, and it almost panged her in a way. That wasn’t even getting into the skinship that she yearned for; she was surprised that she actually was able to confess to herself during a sleepless night that she missed the body touches that she once believed she would never appreciate, but she hungered for that warmth, that touch, that desire to have Mari in her arms, whether it was to push her away or to pull her closer. She was growing bored, growing complacent, even, and the antidote she desired most had been locked away behind law and executive order after law and executive order.

She had been  _ dying _ for this moment to come.

She had heard that the lockdown had been lifted about ten minutes ago. That was about the amount of time that it took for her to get her belongings, tell Ruby that she was going to take a walk, and headed straight for the Ohara residence. If she had to wait for another second, she felt like she would have died. The restrictions that once held her enslaved to her loneliness had been broken, and there was nobody better than her high school sweetheart-turned girlfriend to be the first person outside of her immediate family to talk to. It felt like the restrictions had lasted longer than their relationship had, and her calculated wandering wished to remedy that feeling, even if it meant savoring a boat trip that felt like it lasted forever.

Dia wished to kiss the ground once she was allowed off the ship, her knees growing weak at the sight of the monumental abode that Mari called home. She was completely used to Mari’s excessive riches--Dia herself wasn’t the poorest woman in the world--and had been completely unfazed by the hotel, even if it towered over her as much as it did. Her knees grew weak for other reasons, the aura that she felt, the fresh scent of the seaside air and how the breeze felt against her back for the first time in what felt like years, the knowledge that she was there, somewhere. Somewhere on the island, and somewhere in that building, was her dearest Ohara Mari. She’d be there at some point, and she’d probably laugh as she saw Dia on her knees as if she were begging for forgiveness.

It was a bit cheesy, sure, but Dia didn’t care much about if her semantics were a bit sloppy. It’s not like Mari cared about her being completely prim and proper, and she had known about Dia’s vulnerabilities, her weaknesses, the kinds of things that only Mari would have known. It was how she knew that Mari wouldn’t laugh at her being on her hands and knees in her grandiose awe; not of the riches that she flaunted, not of her curves, not of her foreign allure--common reasons for rival suitors to have wanted her and made her such a debutante that made all barons want mergers. It was for her smile, the slight squeaks she let out as her cheeks were kissed, the way her positivity radiated from her like she was a miniature sun: it was liking these that made her a winner amongst her rivals, the winner, and the one honored to be her girlfriend. She felt she would have been in this spot no matter how rich or poor she was, and even in her poorest of timelines she wasn’t there to beg with Mari.

And at the sound of the heavy glass doors in front of her opening, she looked up the concrete staircase that was the only thing that separated herself from her Mari. Sure, it sounded selfish to her to call her that, but she wanted her. She wanted her there and then, as she stood outside and the breeze ruffled her white lace dress. She wanted her with that wide smile, her lips tinted red and her eyelashes carrying mascara. It might have been her just stepping outside to get her first breath of free fresh air, but Dia was selfish; how could she not have been when she was just so willing to see her girlfriend for the first time in what seemed like forever. And whether or not Mari had just come outside to greet the shining sun, she had to greet her, bowing at her, like she wasn’t on her level.

“Dia!?”

Mari’s voice sounded so much better when it was real, when it came solely from her mouth and wasn’t impeded by her earbuds, no matter how good they could have been. It was enough to send a chill up her spine, enough for her to jolt upwards from her position to standing. She didn’t see the need to dust herself off; the steps to the hotel were not dirtied in any way, and as she stood up, she kept her gaze locked on Mari.

Moments after Dia stood up, she was taken into Mari’s arms and squeezed furiously by her, more furiously than the last time they had been a time apart in high school. Dia could almost remember how it felt, and the fury that boiled through her as if there was a bit of betrayal of what was best for Mari. It was all coming back to her, except for the fury; there was no point in being mad, and if anything the reminder of fury panged her with a slight regret that she ever treated her like that. She was definitely impassioned in the moment back then, as much as she was there, and she wanted nothing more than this, to have Mari in her arms, waist to waist, chest to chest, and face to face.

“ _ Oh my god _ ! Dia! I missed you  _ so much _ !”

Mari’s voice sounded so much better, so much more full of life, so much more Mari than any of those video chats, and accompanied by the warmth of her body, Dia almost felt tears starting to well up in her eyes. She felt like such a softie, almost like how she remembered Ruby to be in high school, but she couldn’t help herself from being so happy to see, to feel, to hear, to smell--the traces of lemon were not missed at all--Mari. She was happy to be there with her, to be able to hold her and let her fingers trail down her arms.

“I missed you too, Mari!”

If there had been a moment where Dia used -chan for anyone that wasn’t Ruby, it was in that moment, but she choked up. It was hard for her to take everything in, and she found herself sinking into Mari’s shoulder, trying her best to hide her sobs. It was embarrassing, but if there was anyone who should have seen that side of her, it was Mari, who had been with her through thick and thin, the one who helped her figure out what college was best, the one who was with her just as much as Ruby and Kanan.

And Mari embraced her tighter, almost squeezing her. Dia cried harder, simply overwhelmed with how much she had missed her. She didn’t care that she was supposed to have a stoic demeanor, and to act prim and proper, but this was Mari. She lost all connection with her high school sweetheart for at least a year and felt they could have drifted away. She had overheard Ruby in the past talking about how it was difficult for her to keep in touch with Chika and You and Yoshiko and even Hanamaru, something which immediately drove Dia to find Mari on every social media she could possibly have (even though she had several already) just to make sure that she could keep in touch direct messaging her on  _ something _ . And she messaged, and messaged, and  _ messaged _ away in desperation even though she knew that Mari was going to reply to everything that she sent, even if it took her a few hours to do so. She was desperate though, absolutely needing her to know just how much she missed her at any given moment.

And it all came to a head there, where Dia was sobbing in Mari’s arms, barely noticing the flurry of kisses Mari laid upon her forehead. She appreciated each one, but she was already overcome with emotion; even if it had been for a few months, each month felt like a year without her, and as each peck was rested on her, she had realized just how starved of Mari’s touch she truly was. She knew it to be true to some extent, but Mari being touchy in general made her linger for it, and even if this hug wasn’t close to fulfilling all her yearnings, it was a fantastic start. At the very least, it was enough for her to slow her sobbing, letting herself take in the warmth and comfort of the embrace that they shared.

“I missed you so, so much…” Dia’s admittance was faint, but it was, even in her sobs, painfully clear. She pulled her face away from Mari’s shoulder, revealing her reddened, tear-stained eyes, the wide smile that was on her lips; she was happy, genuinely happy, to have been where she was, wrapped in Mari’s arms, squeezed slightly by her girlfriend. She couldn’t have been any happier anywhere else, and even though her gaze was stained by tears, it was clear to Mari that none of them were for anything wrong that had happened; nothing wrong had happened. The things that were wrong had disappeared, almost as if the past months were a nightmare in real time, faded into obscurity in seconds after it was over. Dia didn’t have to focus on news stories about the Awashima Hotel being used for housing, nor did she want to think much about how much work the hotel staff had to do (bless their hearts), nor did she have to listen to the news for what kinds of tragedy were going on. Instead, she basked in her friend’s embrace, thankful that through it all, they had made it, and were ready to carry on together.

And there was no way that Dia could make her thanks more clear than a kiss. She latched onto the first bit of skin that she could, suckling upon Mari’s collar for the briefest of moments before pulling away and doing it again, letting the taste of her skin linger on her lips. Again and again, Dia left butterfly kisses against Mari’s skin, her eyes fluttering up to meet her gaze as if to ask if what she was doing was okay. It felt almost hypocritical given all the times Mari performed unnecessary skinship as a greeting that she would so easily indulge herself with kisses, but the bright smile on Mari’s face told her otherwise. She liked being touchy, and she liked being touched; no amount of kisses from Dia would change her mind, and if anything, they only enforced her love of contact more. The warmth radiating from her made her keep going, planting a bunch of soft kisses against her form, slowly crawling up to her neck.

“Dia...” Mari mumbled, the vibrations of her throat lingering on Dia’s lips. “Come up here and give me a  _ real _ kiss.”

That wasn’t a request Dia could in any way decline. The decadence of Mari’s lips curled in such a smile was too much for Dia, a lavish treat that made even the best of matcha seem bitter or flavorless, and made pudding feel like water. Greed had been her sin, it had been the moment that she had embraced Mari, and she wished to treat herself. Even if she had been requested by Mari to do so, it was a treat to her, and the way that her lips meshed with Mari’s made the world around them fade away. Even if today was full of good news and positivity, it would have all dragged Dia down; all she needed was Mari, and that was enough positivity to light up her world once more.

Her lips tasted like lemons. They always did, the slight tartness always piquing Dia slightly. It felt complimentary to her own lips, even if she didn’t know her own taste; what she knew was that she loved the taste. Her tongue ghosted her lips, a formality of their first kiss one she wished not to destroy by letting her greed grow heavier as she wished to indulge. Mari was her indulgence, but she wanted to remain civil.

As much as Dia wished to restrain herself, Mari vexed her, wishing to beckon the sweet sin out of her. She knew that underneath the sobs and the whimpers and hugs that there was a passion deep within her, one that underscored their entire greeting, up until that moment where they kissed. Restraint was the last thing Mari wanted from Dia; she wanted her in the most her way she could get. Her tongue ghosted against their lips meshing, and she slipped into Dia’s mouth, her tongue immediately tangling with hers.

Dia tensed up slightly, her eyelids fluttered shut hiding how her eyes had widened. It had been pointless to withhold, something which had been realized by Mari’s audacity. The way that her tongue tangled with hers lit something within Dia, at last having a moment where she could reveal all of the passion that she had felt. With each lash against Mari’s tongue with her own, Dia grew more confident in herself, beginning to truly indulge in her lover. Her hands rested at Mari’s hips and she pulled her in, chest against chest and hip against hip, so they could bask in each other’s warmth and comfort.

Mari pulled away from the kiss, their chests raising and falling asynchronously. Dia wanted to lean in to kiss her again, but before she could, she felt Mari’s words against her lips, giving her a moment to pause.

“You wanna come in? I have a penthouse that’s completely clean.”

Rejection was simply impossible. Dia was dying for ways to get closer to Mari, and her recommendation couldn’t have come at a better time. The hungers that filled Dia were much more than those that she wished to show in public, and she had missed every bit of her just as much as Mari seemed to miss every bit of herself. She couldn’t deny the request for privacy, especially knowing how volatile the mix between Mari and her passion could have been.

Dia missed Mari’s embrace when she pulled away, even if it was to take her by the hand and lead her into the hotel, the one final place where Dia had any thoughts about why they were apart. As casually as Mari walked into the red-velvet waiting room, Dia felt a bit of apprehension about it; she should have brought some sort of protection, some way to know that this place was just as safe as the outside, but she wasn’t going to argue about it. If she worried, she just looked at Mari and the way that her smile grew as they approached the elevators. With a click of a button, she was able to pull her into an elevator.

That was the first moment they were in private in a long time, and they spent it kissing. They spent every moment that they had in that elevator with their lips pressed together, bar a singular moment where Mari pressed the button which would lead them to their proper floor. It didn’t matter to Dia if they made it, though, because she was with Mari and that was enough for her. If they were stuck in an elevator, the only concern she would have was food--even outside the occasional quip from Mari about how she was a snack worth eating. As much as Dia would agree with it, if it were to happen, she’d need legitimate food, but it wasn’t even worth worrying about as the elevator reached their destination and the doors opened, revealing the floor with the sole penthouse atop the rest of the building. This was Mari’s room for their time apart, and now Dia was to soil the lonely atmosphere.

That, and her innocence, were the only things Dia wished to soil.

Entering the room gave Dia almost a feeling of being overwhelmed, the sheer magnitude of the room one that she hadn’t expected even given Mari’s proclivities to spend and be fancy. Her father spared no expense to make living in this room as easy as possible, between the way that the walls were flawlessly light purple, only dotted by the occasional poster of idol and metal musicians alike in their respective poses. The bed that framed the center of the room was large, arguably bigger than a king bed, with curtains draping it in a way that almost reflected her quasi-royal status, facing a television that was almost overwhelmingly large; like they’d use it; there was no way that Mari would want to bond over a movie. She knew her too well.

She wanted to bond over spending time with her and only her, without the distractions of a television, or the news, or the computer on her desk, or work. She wanted to bond with her in the most raw and unfettered of ways, where even things taken for granted like clothes were too many layers apart. She wanted her and only her, as in the nude as she was willing to be, physically, mentally, and emotionally, and Dia promised that she would do it all as she slammed the door behind her, pushed Mari up into the closest wall she could find, and kissed her.

Dia had taken so much for granted during the time before they were forced apart: the way that Mari’s hands eagerly trailed her body, occasionally reaching for her ass to give a crass squeeze, the way that she moaned in kind whenever she grazed her skin anywhere, even if it were just her arms. Even how soft Mari was when she pressed her body against her own seemed like a new experience for her, all accompanied by how their lips so flawlessly meshed against each other like they hadn’t spent a single day away from one another. Dia hummed into the kiss slightly, pushing her tongue into Mari’s mouth without asking; she knew, somehow, that Mari would be happy with it, and the way that Mari’s tongue lapped at Dia’s the moment she entered reinforced that.

Dia almost wanted to tease Mari by pressing her hips against her own, giving her the slightest of rocks to tease her, as if to show that for a moment, she wanted her in the most naked and passionate of ways. However, Mari was Mari, and she was much more sexual than Dia could ever want to be; her hips had already pushed against Dia’s, as if to start the conflict between them. Dia’s hips, as if to tell her that she was on the same page, pushed back against her, letting Mari get the first glimpse of what was to come, particularly the feeling of Dia’s crotch pressing against hers.

Mari pulled away from the kiss just enough to huff against Dia’s lips. “Things don’t change, do they, Dia?”

Even if Dia wanted bottom surgery, she wasn’t going to get it during a lockdown, when the hospitals were filled to the brim with patients. Yet, Mari was another reason for her not to want to go for it, considering how happy she was with who she was, even if her cock was pressing against Mari instead of, say, her pussy. She felt comfortable with her, and it made her all the more happy to enjoy her time with Mari, and although she would have been shameful to show someone like Chika or You (where they’d have to find her changing), she almost felt happy to show Mari her enjoyment, one that was growing in her pants with every rub of their hips together.

Dia meekly shook her head for a few moments, and returned her lips to Mari’s. No further words needed to be spoken. Talk was cheap to her, the throes of her passion far beyond words, and she let her lips mesh against Mari’s with as much of that passion as she could muster, humming to herself a tone that Mari was quick to harmonize. In that vein, she danced the same dance with her tongue, and ran her hands up and down her body the ways hers trailed down and up.

Well, Mari’s hands had run up and down her body for a few minutes and, suddenly, she had pulled away. Dia almost wanted to whine into the kiss, as if to ask what was going on. Her eyes had been fluttered shut, unable to see where Mari’s hands had gone, but with the sound of something zipping, and the way that Mari’s lips curled into her trademark smirk, the feeling of cloth sagging off her body and Dia’s hands resting against her bare skin made all the more sense. Mari was so warm and soft, her fingers gliding effortlessly against the expanse of smooth skin even if it earned her a few moans for Dia to swallow. Dia wanted to reciprocate the smirk, for the dress pooling at her ankles let her step forward and bring herself closer to her, letting her feel just all the passion that had radiated through her.

It wasn’t only her lips that Mari expressed that passion; the heat that radiated between her thighs, and how Mari spread her legs slightly when Dia stepped forward, was telltale. Sure, the way that Mari’s hands returned to Dia’s body the moment she stripped out of her dress, and Mari stripping out of her dress, had been reflective of her passion, but this was much more clear, much more Mari. It was as Mari as the sheer purple lace demi bra she wore, with just enough fabric to support her and have her nipples barely poking out from over the material, and the matching lace panties which seemed to have been darkened with the utmost sign of her passion.

Mari actually pulled away from the kiss once Dia rubbed her hips against Mari’s, letting her bask in the bulge in her pants, just so she could let her lips linger against Dia’s shoulder. The softness of Mari’s lips transferred well to her skin, and Dia could feel herself growing more needy at the feeling of her lips suckling upon her neck. It led Dia to push harder, to feel Mari pull away just to let out those thirsty groans. The more she heard, the better she felt, the way that her moans seemed to come out in croons making her realize just how much Mari had missed her, and she missed her right back, proving it with every thrust of her hips, even as her warmth made her cock expand in her pants to a point far beyond comfort.

As if Mari had read Dia’s mind, her hand rested itself against Dia’s crotch, her palm eagerly resting against her shaft and her fingers rubbing against the fabric which covered her. She moved her palm slowly along Dia’s crotch, ones that brought her hips’ motions upward instead of directly into her crotch. She could hear Mari giggling between her kisses, as if she had grabbed the upper hand as quickly as she grabbed Dia’s dick, and her thumb had busied itself with undoing the button that kept everything together.

Mari’s eyes widened as the button seemed to fly apart when it was taken off, and her fingers gingerly brought her zipper down, surprised at how Dia’s cock, even in a pair of red boxers, had seemed to mold into her hand. She had known Dia to be big, but whether it was from the passion between them or the time spent at a far distance, Dia seemed so much bigger than she remembered. Dia smirked at Mari as she licked her lips, the dark gaze in her eyes knowing that she had found exactly what she wanted, and how she wanted it.

She wanted Dia, and she wanted her to  _ spread  _ her. That was something Dia was okay with, and even if she weren’t, Mari had already dug her thumbs into the waistband of Dia’s boxers, eager for those to be pooled at her ankles just like her pants were. Dia huffed slightly as Mari exposed her, her noises loudened by the kisses Mari had planted on her shoulder, and when she had pulled away from her, she smirked, fingers eagerly wrapping around Dia’s throbbing, rock-hard shaft.

Her wrist circulated around Dia idly, her fingers stroking her meat as they wrapped around her, watching as her foreskin covered and uncovered her glans. “I’ve been waiting for this, Dia,” she huffed, her breath hot against Dia’s neck just like her next kiss had been hot.

Dia’s hips pushed into Mari’s again, letting her cock rub up against her panties, and the soaked sex that it failed to contain. Dia’s eyes widened as she realized that her cock was rubbing against her folds, through a little slit in the underwear; Mari’s panties were crotchless, and she was leaking all over her. Mari’s hand continued circulating, allowing her palm to smear Dia’s cock with her juices, the smirk on her lips growing even more. She had Dia in the palm of her hand, the hand that slicked up the more she toyed with her as she lubricated her with her juices.

Then, Mari pulled her hand away, slipping away from the wall by sidestepping Dia. Dia watched, rotating her body so she could focus on Mari and the way that she licked at her palm. Mari had sauntered her way towards the bed, Dia’s eyes unable to look away from the way that her rump swayed with every step. She could feel herself drooling over her, and once she had bent herself over and brought her hands to her ass cheeks to spread, Dia was stepping over to her, as if the way she cocked her head over her shoulder to face her and her lips moving in such a way that she said  _ fuck me _ didn’t matter to her.

It only did to her because Dia was able to look into Mari’s eyes.

Dia grabbed Mari by the hips and brought herself closer, letting their sexes rub up against another. Mari groaned, her folds instantly leaking her juices onto Dia’s shaft from the motion alone. She leaned into her, letting her chest graze against Mari’s back and her shoulders flush parallel to her lover’s. Mari turned her head over her shoulder, letting their gazes meet once more, and before she could pull away, Dia pressed her lips against hers, letting her taste her lips once more as she pushed into Mari, forcing her walls open and indulging in her tightness. Dia wasn’t sure who moaned first between them, but she didn’t care; she was happy enough just to be able to indulge in Mari like this, in the most raw and passionate way, where a hand had brought itself to cup one of her friend’s breasts, and her hips pressed against her ass.

Mari pulled away, her gaze darkened significantly. “I forgot how  _ big _ you were, Dia.”

Before Dia could even fully process that compliment, Mari’s lips latched onto hers, her hips wiggling coyly. The way that Mari’s velvety insides stirred Dia’s cock stirred the flames inside of her, the ones that grew too unbearable that her hips just started to move. She wanted to keep herself inside of Mari for as long as she could, basking in the enjoyment of Mari’s walls dripping all over her, but Mari had other plans, and she was having her way enough for Dia to retaliate. She retaliated by finding a rhythm, one that was initially slow to accompany the slow rocks of Mari’s hips, and she lingered, letting herself lavish in the warmth of Mari’s pussy and the moans that Dia eagerly swallowed.

Dia slowly sped up inside of her, letting the bed squeak slightly with every time she bottomed out. It was a hotel bed, one that she didn’t expect to be able to hold much of anything besides Mari at a time, and the slight forces of Dia’s hips were probably too much for it to handle. That was too bad for the mattress; it wasn’t needed for Mari to sleep on anymore and something this low-quality shouldn’t have been used for Mari to sleep on anyway. Her hips softly clapped against Mari’s ass with each thrust, eagerly bottoming out whenever she had the chance to do so.

In the rhythm they had, it was surprising that Mari had came so quickly all over her. Mari’s lips separated from hers and let out a long, loud, and low moan, one that showed just how much she loved what was going on. Dia withheld herself, trying her best to keep her composure as she was milked; she had done it before, and even though she wasn’t used to how Mari’s pussy convulsed around her, she managed well enough, being kind enough to stop so that Mari had a cock to milk as she came.

“Mari, are you okay?” Dia huffed, not realizing the exhaustion she had started to feel. They both were not in their best states for fucking, and she was almost glad that Mari had came first; both of them were completely out of practice.

“Keep going, Dia,” Mari panted back, wiggling her hips. “I’m just not used to this after so long. Doesn’t mean you shouldn’t keep going.” Her smirk grew as she spoke, the intensity of her hips wiggling increasing, as if to show that she wasn’t out because of one climax. How Mari of her; it was something that she loved around her.

“You should keep going until I feel that hot load deep inside me.” Mari challenged her, the words almost strange coming out of her mouth. She had always been a bit of a tease, but never was she so blunt about what she wanted out of her. It didn’t mean that Dia refused; her hips had returned to their pace, her cock pulsing inside of Mari’s velvety walls as they eagerly squeezed her like she hadn’t came earlier.

And before Mari knew it, Dia was doing all she could to ensure her wishes came true. Dia’s pace increased tremendously, the squeaks of the bed and the claps of their sexes becoming much more commonplace. They developed a rhythm that Dia was quick to follow and set alike, her hips drunkenly slamming into Mari’s as she embraced the way that she had been milked. Looking for a way to hide her groans, Dia sunk into Mari’s upper back, her teeth nibbling softly at the skin covering her shoulder blades as she continued to slam her hips into hers, feeling the way that her cunt eagerly convulsed around her.

Gods, it was something small, but Mari was feeling super tight, as if she had saved herself for this moment to enjoy what she could do. It was as if Mari had starved herself from passion just for this moment, something that Dia appreciated so much, and it caused her to speed up, to let her know how much she had wanted this. She had withheld as well, something that probably Mari couldn’t have noticed, but if she felt the spurt of pre-cum inside of her, she might have been able to pick up on it.

“Mmm, Dia, someone’s saved up for today…”

Mari knew her so well. She hoped that Mari could feel just how much she had saved herself for her after a bit more time, feeling the gargantuan load that Dia could already feel starting to form within the base of her groin. Her hand simply didn’t hit the same way, and as much as she wanted to stroke herself during some of their video calls, she knew that it would have been so much more worth it not to, much like how much she was able to appreciate the tenderness of Mari’s sex, even with the relative lack of sex between them. Before their time apart, it would take Mari hours for her pussy to feel the way it did, and her clit was flushed red with every spank of her balls against the nub.

Dia’s pace sped up, knowing that the climax would probably take a lot out of her; she wasn’t used to the kinds of fuck sessions they had done before, and she was fearing a definitive lack of stamina that came from a lack of practice. The sheen of sweat on their skin reflected their physicality, the salty tang of Mari’s skin flavoring Dia’s lips as she kissed and bit at her skin, trying to withhold all the groans that threatened to leak out of her lips. She loved the sounds of Mari’s cries when she bit at her skin more, and she wanted to seem like she had some sort of control over her lust, something that became more impossible to hide as the claps between their sexes overtook the sounds of squeaking bed springs and possibly even the shifting of the bed frame on the carpeted floor.

Mari came roughly around her again, the cries that leaked out of her lips loud and torn from her throat; she could feel her folds squeezing around Dia at the rapid rate of her heart, excited at how she was able to make her cum twice. Yet, there was exhaustion evident in it, from the rapid rate of her heart to the panting that seemed to accompany the sound she made. It was clear that she was getting exhausted, and the uneven pace of Dia’s breathing made clear that she, too, was close, especially with how tightly Mari’s walls seemed to squeeze her. Her walls almost squeezed in tandem with Dia’s rapid rate, as if resonating around her, and Dia simply couldn’t take how it felt.

Dia’s load came in thick, white-hot spurts of cum which exploded out of her. Dia cried out as she filled her, rope after rope shooting out of her with full intent of clinging to her walls and overflowing her. Dia’s cock pulsing inside Mari made her moan in kind, enjoying the warmth of her cum as it filled her tight hole. She felt each pulse of her body radiating through her cock, each rope causing her knees to buckle slightly more than the last. Once Dia was soft and slipped out of Mari’s pussy, complete with a small dribble of her cum leaking out after, she was basically laying on top of Mari. She rolled off her, only to adjust themselves so that they were more appropriately facing one another.

“Not looking for another round, Dia?” Mari asked coyly.

Dia panted. “I don’t think I have it in me.”

Mari chuckled. “I don’t think I have it in me either, so don’t worry, Dia. Is joke, you know?”

Of course, was joke. It wouldn’t have been Mari without a few jokes here and there. It was good to know she was the same whether she was fucking or not. Dia smiled, happy to hear her joke; it would have been a bit annoying at any other time, but Dia missed her.

And she was so glad that she could see her again, jokes and all.

**Author's Note:**

> I got one more request after this.
> 
> Got any requests, ideas, or just want to hang out? [Come join my discord](https://discord.gg/YJPVY4K) or follow me on twitter: [@usermechanics](https://twitter.com/usermechanics)


End file.
